1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for piling up boards such as corrugated boards. More particularly, it relates to a board piling-up apparatus wherein boards, such as corrugated boards, which are individually fed lying flat or in the form of small bundles and which are erected by a hand in the course of the feed to thereby be collected in the erected posture, the collected boards are turned to be piled up, and the boards piled up are thereafter discharged.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, the job of forming a high pile of boards for the purposes of storage, transportation, etc., the boards being individually fed lying flat or in the form of small bundles, has been mainly a hand operation. Therefore, the job has been extremely inefficient, and it has been difficult to pile up the boards accurately to a desired height.